The present invention relates to a method of updating a screen by using a plurality of gamers' terminals connected to a game server providing an online game via a network and a system employing the method, and more particularly, to a screen update method and system in which a server of an online game such as 3D MMORPG providing a three-dimensional game screen transmits dynamics information received from a predetermined gamer's terminal to at least one associated gamer's terminal such that dynamics computation and display screen updates are performed by using the dynamics information, respectively, in each gamer's terminal.